


Just One Night

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Series: The Adventures of Porkchop and Caramel [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: Betty has a surprise for Jughead. He pretends to not be a huge pushover when Betty looks at him like that.A quick one-shot prompted by an anon from tumblr.Prompts: “great, what did you bring home this time?” and “I’m so hungry I could eat a— stop looking at me like that in public”





	Just One Night

[Original tumblr post here](http://starlightafterastorm.tumblr.com/post/167439095029/hi-there-i-want-to-tell-you-that-i-love-your) 

* * *

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Betty calls out, kicking the door behind her with her feet, careful not to disrupt the jacket she has cradled in her arms. 

“I’m in the kitchen!” Jughead calls back. He walks towards her, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “So I was thinking maybe we could order in tonight since I just burned the–”

Jughead stops abruptly taking in Betty’s soaking wet appearance, the squirming bundle in her arms, and her sheepish smile. 

“Great. What did you bring home  _this time_?”

“Before you say ‘no’ you have to look at her, Juggie! She was so scared and helpless and I couldn’t just leave her out in that storm! She only needs to stay tonight. Then tomorrow we can see if anyone else wants her. Promise.”

Jughead crosses his arms and levels her with a  _look_.

“Betty. The last time you turned those big eyes to me and said we only needed to keep what you found for ‘just one night’ we ended up adopting the dumbest dog I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

Jughead and Betty turn their heads to look at their beagle sitting in his bed, tongue lolling out and smiling back at them. 

“Don’t be mean, Juggie. Porkchop isn’t dumb. Are you boy? He’s just stubborn. And independent.”

Porkchop jumps up and runs over to Betty at the sound of his name and paws at the cuff of her jeans. He stands up on his hind legs as if to get closer to the bundle. He barks in surprise when a tiny rolling ‘mrow’ escapes and a fluffy little orange head pops out. 

“Look at how sweet she is, Jughead. Just one night?”

Jughead is faced with three pairs of pleading eyes. He can’t possibly say no.

“Fine. One night.”

 

* * *

 

 “How did you convince me to go out cat food shopping with you again?”

“Because Caramel needs food. We can’t keep feeding her the tuna in the cupboard. She’ll get fat and spoiled.”

“What happened to ‘just one night’?”

“Please. We both know we’re keeping that kitten.”

Betty smiles up at Jughead, linking their arms together and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Jughead sighs in faux annoyance but shifts so that his arms rests arounds her shoulders instead and presses his own kiss to the top of her head. 

“Ok but after this we get lunch. I’m starving.’

“We  _just_  had breakfast!”

Betty smiles wide, laughing at her husband’s appetite. 

“Betty that was  _an hour ago_. I’m so hungry I could eat a– stop looking at me like that in public.”

“Looking at you like what?”

Betty puts false modesty into her tone. She knows exactly how she’s looking at him. Exactly how she’s looked at him for ten years. 

Jughead leans in close, lips just brushing the shell of her ear.

“Like you love me.”

Betty shivers a little, which she knows he catches. 

“Keep it up Betts and I’ll drag you home to have my way with you. You know I can’t resist it when you look at me like that.”

Jughead drops a small kiss at the pulse point behind her ear and Betty lets out a soft sigh but shakes it off and raises her chin haughtily. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m looking at you like I can’t believe you’re still hungry after that huge stack of pancakes you ate. Ten years together and I’m still astounded at how much you can put away.”

Jughead bites his lip in a knowing grin and reaches down with the arm around her shoulders to pinch her side. Betty squeals loudly, drawing looks from other people on the street. She fights down a blush and swats at Jughead’s hand but doesn’t move his arm from around her waist. He leaves it there until they reach the pet store where she runs excitedly to the cat and dog sections. 

The sun shines down warmly after the rain from the night before and Betty convinces Jughead to get the fancy Cat Castle for Caramel and a new toy for Porkchop.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To the anon who left me such a kind message and then prompted this, I hope you liked it! I normally have such trouble writing smaller fics because I get caught up in all the details but this was a quick and fun slice of life peak into what I consider Bughead's future.


End file.
